This invention relates to communications networks and more particularly to a mobile station for communicating through satellite networks which allows greatly expanded access by the travelling public, such as mobile radio users, to diverse audio programming sources, communication services, and navigation services. This invention is also applicable to digital mobile communications, subscriber radio communications, and similar systems.